Look Alive, Sunshine
by MissObscene
Summary: The redo of Beginnings and ends, I felt as if it needed a better storyline. Eventual Daryl/Oc


"No no no no no. You piece of shit don't jam on me now!" struggling to un-jam her pistol before the walker got to her, thinking those were her last words right before the sound of a revolver slammed the air, startling her looking up to see the hot sun beaming down and the only shade was a figure of a sheriff.

It was her summer break from college, expecting to return home to the family, instead a disaster struck before she could even manage to plan for a trip back home that was states away. Only at 20 years old, Evangeline was in for a hell of a ride.

On the drive back to her apartment supplied by the college,The radio puts out an emergency broadcast to stay indoors and off the streets. She got into her apartment building, people swarming everywhere. The military guarding the whole place. Students were panicked, Wondering why they weren't allowed to leave. Men in hazmat suits were taking blood samples of sick individuals.

When Eva got to the stairs she began to hear the loud voice over the P.A. system ring through the building "Everyone stay in your apartments, Lock your doors. This is a public service emergency broadcast announcement. Stay inside. Do not leave the vicinity." Making her way across the hallway by other students scrambling to get into their apartments. She heard a faint scream, at least she thought so. She couldn't tell over the P.A. System and the countless panicked students. Opening up her door to her best friend and roommate watching the news. "Do you have any idea what's going on, Shelly?" she asked.

"I have no idea Eva. All I keep seeing is the same thing on every channel..People eating other people. Like they are rabid animals. And can't control themselves either..."

Eva picked up her cell phone to call her parents to check up on them and she began to panic when she couldn't get them on the line. "Shells? Have you tried calling your family at all?"

"Yeah. I think the lines are going dead, I can't get a hold of anyone. Not a single- "And there it was the sound of shrill horrified screams right outside their door, cutting Shelly off in mid-sentence.

The sound of the military shouting, people screaming and last but not least gun fire.

Shelly immediately began to pack, with Eva rushing to do the same.

Eva reached for the pistol her father bought her for her 18th birthday, staring at it thinking how she thought she'd never have to use it.

Shelly opened the door for the both of them and all they could see was the military beginning to euthanize innocent people. They quietly snuck out and away in the hopes they wouldn't get caught and slaughtered like everyone else.

Running down the stairs past the bodies of their former classmates lingering on the steps and sprawled out all over the floor, Eva and Shelly were in such a state of shock they couldn't shed a single tear or feel like they had the time to. Bursting through the doors out of the apartment complex seeing nothing but police and civilians scrambling around trying to get to their cars and fighting off the "monsters". As the girls got to their car, Shelly threw everything in the back seat and got in, Eva was still outside staring at everything unfold before her "Eva!. What are you doing!?. Get in the car!" It took Eva a moment to register her friend calling her to get into the car, Shelly had to almost shove her into the car to get her in.

As Shelly started up the car, one of those "monsters" barged up to the car door beating on the window trying to get in. Shelly couldn't even scream she was so terrified, all she could think of was trying to get the key into the ignition.  
Once she started up the car, she sped off not looking back.

After driving for a half and hour, not being able to take the silence anymore, Shelly turned to her friend who hasn't spoken a word since she got in the car. "Eva? What happened back there?"

"I saw a child...Being snatched away from her mother..." Not even turning to face Shelly as she spoke.

Shelly had no words, she kept silent to let Eva continue.

"I saw a cop go towards them and just..Put them down. No feelings, second thoughts or remorse. Just single shots to the head and they were gone, just like that..."

Shelly took a deep breath before she spoke. "Not that it's what you want to hear, but I have two statements to come from what you just told me."

Eva looked at her friend as she spoke, her face pale as if she had just seen a ghost, just a blank and vacant stare waiting for her to respond again.

"One: Seems they go down by a nice blow to the head. And Second: At least they don't have to suffer anymore..."

Eva sat back in her chair to try to process what had just happened in the past few hours.

Shelly looked around at the dead roads as she was driving, keeping a look out for any survivors or "monsters". "I think it's best we stay off main roads as much as possible." Eva nodded.

* * *

Eva was about to ask where they were headed but Shelly turned on the radio and the first thing they heard was a safe camp was being formed in Atlanta. Eva immediately pulled the map out of the glove box and got ready to point Shelly in the right directions. "I guess we're heading to Atlanta then..." She mumbled to herself.

After nearly an hour and a half of driving, they got to the city and there were tanks and military men blocking the street and people fenced in the middle. As they drove up, they were stopped by police asking them to step out of the car with their belongings and wanted to check them for bites and scratches. It confused the girls why they needed to be checked for bites and scratches then it dawned on them that is how it was spreading. After they were in the clear they were brought to an area with tents and they stepped in, having to share one huge tent with three other people, one of them being a child. A family it seemed. A mother, father and a little girl, she was so tiny and defenseless. Looked to be around 5 or 6. Pretty emerald green eyes and red hair.

As the two girls were setting up their beds, the father asked if they needed any help and the girls politely declined. The mother looked like she wanted to say something but sounded to scared to ask, Eva hearing her husband urge her on to ask as he held on to his daughter. The woman cleared her throat to get their attention, Eva turned towards her and greeted her. "Hello, My name is Eva."

"Lilly." she addressed herself. "I don't want to be a bother but, where did you girls come from?"

"The college, why do you ask?" Eva replied.

Lilly had her hand over her heart, looking as if she was fighting back tears and was in pain.  
"Did you see my son? He was part of the football team, Kenny is his name."

Eva had a sorrowful look beginning to spread across her face, not sure how to break the news to her her son might be gone. Eva pulled the woman to the side and all her husband could see was his wife losing control and not being able to hold back the tears, he hung his head and held on tight to his daughter. Eva could tell it was going to be one of the longest days she had experienced in a while, and was probably going to have many more to come.


End file.
